The Origin of Okami Saphira
by Crystal Scarlet
Summary: When my exploration team was told to explore a recently discovered dungeon, I had no idea I would find my lost past at the end... Mystery Dungeon Explorers of Sky Based with some Okami Twists.   Story is now complete!
1. Chapter 1: A new Dungeon!

**Chapter 1: A new dungeon**

A/N: Saphira: Ohaither! ^-^ I am glad you managed to take your time to look at the fanfic that I did myself! I already gave a small summary, so I won't be giving you one here. This is probably the ONLY fanfic that I will be working on by myself, the others are likely going to be made by Frost. So, enjoy this fanfic made by yours truly!

Disclaimer: I do not own Okami or Pokemon.

~Okami Saphira

* * *

><p><strong>Present:<strong>

Ohaither, my name is Okami Saphira. Ok... I was not always known as Okami Saphira, I am here to tell you my story on why I am called this now. It has been about 25 years since that day... the day my life changed, forever. My job now is to look after the world, like my mother, Okami Amaterasu. 25 years ago, I was just a regular Pokemon, living my life in an Exploration Team. Exploration teams are a team of Pokemon that help out hurt or stranded Pokemon in various areas around the world. When my team, Team LiquidFlame, was asked to explore a recently discovered dungeon, I had no idea that at the top, my life would be changed forever.

**Past:**

(Another morning, another day of doing jobs...) I unhappily thought. (This kind of schedule will eventually wear me out! I can't keep doing rescue jobs day after day! I seriously need a change of pace... I know that after the morning cheers, we will be told to go look over the Outlaw Bulletin Board and Job Bulletin Board. I am glad that we were given a bed despite it being made from straw... It's better than sleeping on the ground I suppose...) I looked around at my partner Kitsune, which was a Vulpix. She looked like a little brown fox with six tails. We soon headed out of our room to go do the morning cheers with the rest of the guild apprentices. When we got out in front of Guildmaster Wigglytuff's Chamber, I saw that the other apprentices were already standing out there like any other day. (Is it me or are we always the last to arrive before we start morning cheers?) I thought. Instead of doing morning cheers like every other day, the bird Chatot started speaking. He told us something about time being stopped somewhere to the far north-east, but I didn't really pay attention. I was too busy thinking about what jobs me and Kitsune will be taking today. I recalled everyone being shocked, but I didn't think what happened was really important. After Chatot finished and everyone left to do their jobs, Chatot came up to us. "Oh you there. You two come here. You've become quite good at your work. I am impressed with your capture of Drowzee. That was very admirable!~ So! You all will finally be assigned a mission worthy of a proper Exploration Team." Both me and Kitsune were surprised at this, we weren't expecting to get an actual exploration job for a long time...

"R-really? Hooray!" Kitsune exclaimed.

"Let me see your Wonder Map." Chatot said. I took out the Wonder Map like Chatot asked. "I want you to explore here." Chatot said pointing at a location close to the ocean. "This is a recently discovered dungeon, no one has been there yet. The dungeon is called the Sun Shrine. After Chatot finished explaining the details of the dungeon, Kitsune started shivering. Chatot noticed too.

"Huh? What's wrong? You're shivering." Chatot asked.

"..." Kitsune said.

"A-are you alright?" Chatot Continued.

"Yes. I am OK. It's just the anticipation that is making me nervous. This will be the first time we get to do a real job as an Exploration Team. I am feeling worked up." Kitsune replied, turning to look at me. "Oh, I feel like I am going to burst from excitement! Lets do our best, Saphira!" I then nodded. Soon, we went up one floor to the first guild sub-level, only to see that Chimecho, the guild's cook and a fellow apprentice was there, when he was usually downstairs at the mess hall.

"Huh? What's Chimecho doing there?" Kitsune asked, while we both started heading to where Chimecho was. When we stood in front of Chimecho, Kitsune asked him what's happening.

"Hello! What's going on here?" Kitsune asked

"I just started an assembly here. Today, in fact." Chimecho replied.

"Assembly?" Kitsune asked

"Yes! For assembling your team! Have you ever considered adding members, Kitsune?" Chimecho asked.

"Other members? Well, sure! It'd be cool to add other members! If there were more than just the two of us... It sure would help when we explore dungeons!"

"Well than you need to start recruiting new members!" Chimecho finished.

"Oh! How do we start?" Kitsune asked.

"I will just ring the friendship bell for you, Team LiquidFlame!" Chimecho happily replied. Chimecho than rang some kind of bell from nowhere in particular. "Now, Team LiquidFlame has the power to recruit new members!"

"R-really?" Kitsune asked.

"Yes! From now on, while battling Pokemon in dungeons... You may earn some respect from some of them... and those Pokemon will than ask to join Team LiquidFlame. Once you have recruited a Pokemon, you can bring it along with you on dungeon explorations. To bring a Pokemon along, visit my Assembly, then choose which members should join your team for the exploration. Always see me when you want to assemble a team that includes recruits!~ Chimecho explained.

"Oh, wow! Thanks, Chimecho!" Kitsune replied. Now after all of that, me and Kitsune headed out to the Sun Shrine...

**Present:**

So, after that pretty eventful morning on that day, me and Kitsune then headed out to prepare for the exploration, unsure of what to expect from a dungeon no one else has visited before. Because we were unsure, we took caution and bought important items that we would eventually depend on for our survival...

**Past:**

We arrived at the Sun Shrine, amazed at how there was a shrine near the coastline that we have never heard about.

"Hey Saphira, who do you think the Sun Shrine was made for?" Kitsune asked.

"I am not sure, Kitsune, my guess is that it is to the Great Sun Goddess Amaterasu, it seems like a fitting place for her..." I replied.

"Mmmm, I can see that she is probably the only one that this Shrine is dedicated to... Who does pray to Amaterasu..? Kitsune asked

I facepawed. "There is actually quite a large number of believers in Amaterasu, I am one of the Pokemon that pray to her... I seriously can't believe you didn't know that. I remembered telling you about that just a few days ago..." I replied

"Oh, right, sorry Saphira.. I forgot..." Kitsune replied.

"That's alright, let's just head into the dungeon and attempt to get to the top." I said.

"I agree, Saphira. Let's go!" Kitsune happily replied. When we got to the inside of the dungeon, I looked around wondering why anyone would bother making the shrine high up in the sky. I noticed that while we were exploring the dungeon, there always seemed to be sunlight streaming down from above us, the area where the shrine was located. The dungeon's interior looked pretty normal. The whole dungeon seemed to take on an Autumn-like appearance. Orange Grass, Multi-coloured Leaves and so on... The dungeon's residents however, had pretty much a random assortment of types, there wasn't a specific type that was more common than another. The dungeon's residents weren't that tough to deal with, but some things gave them trouble, like the Grass-type Servine and their Leaf Tornado attack. They managed to get through the dungeon's 20 floors on the first try. Several times, Kitsune nearly fainted from the water-types in the dungeon. We survived because we had prepared for the dungeon properly. Surprisingly enough, we didn't encounter any traps during our trek through the dungeon. When we finally reached the middle of the dungeon at 20F, both of us were really exhausted.

"I am exhausted, Saphira... Do you want to rest here and continue on tomorrow?" Kitsune asked.

"I believe that it's the best thing to do now, Kitsune, lets rest here, we have no idea how many more floors we have to climb to get to the top of this dungeon..." Saphira replied. Both of us then slept in front of the Kangaskhan Statue, prepared to rest for the last half of the dungeon tomorrow.

* * *

><p>AN: Saphira: Thanks for reading! I hope to see you soon on my next chapter that should be up in a few days! Don't forget to R &R! I greatly appreciate Constructive Criticism to see how I can improve my writing in the next chapter!~

~Okami Saphira


	2. Chapter 2: Daughter of the Sun

**The Origin of Okami Saphira**

**A/N: Saphira: Hai! Welcome back to The Origin of Okami Saphira!~ ^_^ Here you are, the 2nd and final chapter of my fanfic. :DD**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Daughter of the Sun<strong>

**Past:**

When we woke up on the second day since we started our exploration, I immediately used the Kangaskhan Statue to get ready for the second half of the dungeon.

"How many more floors do you think there are in this dungeon, Saphira?" Kitsune asked.

"I am not sure, Kitsune," I replied. "Remember, we are the first exploration team to come here to the Sun Shrine, it was recently discovered."

"That's true…" Kitsune mused. "Shall we get going now?"

"Sure thing, Kitsune, lets keep on going!" I replied. After I was done with the preparations, we headed to the entrance of the second half of the dungeon. The second half of the dungeon did look a little different. The colours were somewhat tinted from the first half of the dungeon. The second half of the dungeon was tougher than the first, for one, the resident Pokemon that lived in the second half were stronger than the ones in the first half. Kitsune fainted twice, but the Reviver seeds that we bought revived Kitsune. Our team had to restart from the midpoint of the dungeon several times, we both fainted at least 2 or 3 times. When we finally got to the top, we were both really exhausted, it was night out. Me and Kitsune decided to sleep on a small field of grass conveniently located at the top of the dungeon. In total we had to climb 20 floors in the dungeon, 10 in the first half, 10 in the second half, it felt way longer since we fainted several times. Both of us quickly fell asleep in the field of grass, unaware that the Sun Goddess Amaterasu was watching us…

"Okami Saphira, tomorrow you will find out the truth about your past…" Amaterasu quietly whispered. "And regain the powers that are rightfully yours… When I sent you down to this world, I forgot to give you your weapon, the Tundra Beads, I am sure your powers will be regained once you put them on…" Amaterasu than went to the very top of the temple and returned to the Celestial Plain.

* * *

><p>~The Next Morning…~<p>

"Hey! Saphira! Wake up! It's morning! It's time to explore the remainder of the dungeon!" Kitsune said, shaking me awake.

"Ok, ok. I am up… _" I groaned.

"Come on, we just have a little more to explore!" Kitsune said. "I want to see what's at the top!"

"Right, lets keep going!" I replied, while examining the temple at the top of the dungeon. The temple was Orange-Red in colour and looked like one of the Japanese Pagodas that I had seen scattered around the world. As we headed up to the temple's entrance via the only staircase, I began feeling strange, like something inside of me was stirring… Almost like there was something inside of me that had been hiding for a long time…

"Hey Kitsune, do you feel a little weird?" I asked.

"No… What do you mean Saphira?" My partner wondered.

"I have this really weird feeling inside of me, like there is something stirring that has been hidden for a long time…" I replied.

"! Hold on, do you think this place has some sort of connection to your forgotten past?" Kitsune asked

"Maybe, but why would a shrine to the Sun Goddess Amaterasu have anything to do with me?" I replied.

"Because Saphira, you are my daughter" An unknown voice said.'

"D-daughter? What do you mean?" I asked. As soon as I asked that question, something materialized in front of us. In front of them was a White Wolf with Crimson Markings all over her body, as well as a really odd looking flaming disk resting on top of her back.

"Huh? Who are you?" Kitsune asked.

"Does 'Origin of All that is Good and Mother to us All' ring a bell?" The she-wolf asked.

"! Hold on, are you saying that YOU are the Sun Goddess Amaterasu?" I asked,

"That about sums it up." Amaterasu replied. "I have waited to see you again, my daughter."

"Saphira? Are you really Daughter to the Sun?" Kitsune wondered.

"I-I don't know… I can't remember anything from my past…" I replied.

"I never make mistakes, Saphira. Perhaps this will bring back some memories?" Amaterasu showed Saphira her Divine Instrument, the Tundra Beads. The weapon had a large Snowflake that seemed like it would fit comfortably around a Pokemon's neck and had several beads circling around the Snowflake that were Ice-Blue in colour. "! That weapon..? Hold on, you are right!" I exclaimed, memories from my time with the Tundra Beads surfacing… "But how…? Why was I sent here if I am your daughter…?"

"So you are Daughter to the Sun?" Kitsune asked.

"Positive, Kitsune" I replied.

"I sent you here on an important mission to save this world. I am sure you are well aware of disaster striking this world?" Amaterasu asked.

"If you mean by time getting messed up, you're right" I replied.

"Exactly, time getting messed up is one of the disasters leading up to an even bigger disaster that could end this world." Amaterasu said. "I am even not sure of the true extent of the catastrophe that will soon plague this world. Saphira, I sent you here to fix the problem and bring peace to this world. I believe the Tundra Beads belong to you." My mother gave me the Tundra Beads than I put my neck through the middle of the Snowflake… Immediately after, I felt a rush of power flow through me… Soon it faded and I felt extremely different.

"! S-saphira! You have changed!" Kitsune exclaimed.

"I did?" I wondered, examining myself. Sure enough, I had changed; I was now a Shiny Eevee and had the same Crimson Markings as my Mother. "Wow… All this just because I put on the Tundra Beads…"

"Indeed Saphira, what did I tell you? The weapons only work this way for Pokemon and Animals that are family." Amaterasu said. "Go on; try out your newly regained powers."

"O-ok… Here we go…." I said nervously. Looking at a nearby tree, I sub-consciously concentrated... When I examined my surroundings again, I saw that the whole world had a canvas like appearance and time had stopped. Next, I used my tail, which was now covered in Blue Ink, and drew a straight Horizontal Line across the tree. The world turned back to normal and then I heard a slash not unlike a sword.

"! WOW! You just did that, Saphira? Awesome! ^_^" Kitsune exclaimed, pointing at the tree that was now cut in half.

"Amazing…. That's so cool! =D I didn't know I could do that!" I exclaimed.

"Good, it doesn't look like you have forgotten to use the Celestial Brush. What you just used was the Power Slash 3 technique; it can cut through pretty much anything you want. My Daughter, you have 12 other techniques to rediscover, good luck with your mission!" Amaterasu said. "I bid you farewell, and I hope you are successful on your mission!" The Sun Goddess than went to the top of the temple and then just disappeared…

"Twelve others…. That's a lot…" Kitsune mused.

"I know, right?" I replied, come on, let's get back to the Guild, I am sure everyone is worried about us." I replied.

"Right! Lets head back home!" Kitsune excitedly said, we than started descending the dungeon, which wasn't nearly as hard as climbing it, when we finally got back to Treasure Town, I motioned for Kitsune to follow me to the beach.

"Hmm? Why are we here?" Kitsune asked

"I want to see if I can remember any other techniques." I replied. It was early evening by the time we were at the beach. Both of us noticed that there were bubbles floating about in the sky, giving us a beautiful view.

"Wow what a beautiful view… I always love seeing bubbles floating off into the sky… The last time I saw it was when I met you, huh?" Kitsune said.

"Yup!~ Come on, let me think and see if I can remember any other techniques before heading back to the guild."

"All right, I will leave you alone and let you think." Kitsune Replied. I had three ideas for various techniques, I concentrated, bought up the Canvas, and started thinking… (hmm… What are some other techniques that I can relearn…?) I drew a line from the Snowflake around my neck to a nearby rock. The world returned to normal and an ice trail appeared where I just drew the lines.

"Cool!" Kitsune exclaimed. "SO you can control Ice?"

"It seems like it…" I replied. "What's next…?" I bought up the Canvas again and then decided to draw a line from the ocean to another rock. Again, the world returned to normal and I saw water flowing through the lines I just drew. "Awesome! You can control Water too?." Kitsune said.

"Ok… time to try out my last idea…" Saphira bought up the Canvas once more and then decided to draw a loop headed to the Left. The world returned to normal again and I was rewarded with a satisfying breeze blowing to the Left. At that moment, my weapon and markings disappeared. "Now, that's nice as well!~ Controlling Wind! =D" Kitsune said. "Hmm? What happened to your markings and your weapon?"

"I don't know… they just disappeared… D:" I replied. After a few minutes, my markings and weapon appeared again. "Well, I guess there is a limit on how much I can use these powers…" I mused… Come on, lets head back to the guild, I have had enough practice for today.

"Sure! Lets go back to the guild! I can't wait until you show off your powers to everyone! ^_^" Kitsune happily replied. I was a little uneasy at the thought of showing off my powers, but I decided that I guess I should. We both soon started heading back to the guild, intent on reporting our discovery at the Sun Shrine to Chatot…

**Present:**

Well that's my story on how I gained my Goddess Powers. Nowadays, I am not scared or nervous to show off my powers, I gained popularity pretty fast when I decided to show the Guild my powers. These days, I spend my time doing favors for the various Pokemon in Treasure Town using my powers, while not neglecting my duty as an Exploration Team member. So far, me and Kitsune have explored the Surrounded Sea and returned with a strange looking Pokemon egg…

End of Story

* * *

><p>AN: Saphira: Phew! I finally got this done after several weeks of procrastination and being super busy… . I am really sorry for the large delay of this chapter, I probably won't be writing anymore for quite a while, so enjoy reading this, and remember to R & R!~ ^_^

~Okami Saphira


End file.
